Best Laid Plans Also Known As Trina's Evil Plan
by Broken Eros
Summary: Continuing Riotstarter1214's story,Trina has her eye on Robbie as the father of her soon due child. Too bad Jade has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this chapter is the original story as done by Riotstarter1214, I was rather graciously allowed to pick up where Riot left off, I've left this chapter as is and at Riot's suggestion and for the readers convince basically just copied it word for word as to not butcher the greatness. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

Trina Robbie

Trina Vega was normally a happy, enthusiastic and eccentric person but not today. Today she found out she was pregnant. The only guy she had sex with was a senior who said he loved her.

He moved away last week leaving her alone and now she's pregnant. His name was Nate Lake. She didn't know where he went and didn't care. He was an asshole and wouldn't be a good father for her baby. This was the worst thing that has ever happened to her.

Trina started to cry and couldn't stop. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't get an abortion and couldn't give it up.

Robbie was wandering though the Vega house trying to find someone to run lines with. He heard sobbing from Trina's room. He put his ear to the door to see if he misheard it for a sound of pleasure.

He opened the door, "Trina are you okay"?

Trina looked up and saw Robbie and how concerned he looked 'He looks so loving. I wish he was the father wait he could be'. "Robbie no one loves me and I'm alone".

Robbie was at her side in a heartbeat, "Trina everyone loves you. Your sister loves you so does Cat, Beck maybe Andre and Jade deep down".

Trina used all of her acting experience, "How about you"?

"Yeah I do Trina you are so amazing". He started to stroke her face lovingly he wasted no time before claiming her lips.

Trina was shocked that he kissed her but was more shocked at what she was feeling. His lips were like fire on hers. They couldn't stop kissing each other. Robbie started to grind on her making her moan.

Before they knew it, they were naked.

Trina was shocked at the size of his cock she only had sex once but he wasn't close to Robbie.

Robbie just stared at Trina's breasts so large. They were tan, soft and firm. He made his move and started to kiss her while massaging her tits. He kneaded them and every so often tweak her nipples.

Trina was in heaven Robbie was hitting spots that she didn't know existed on her chest. She moaned every time he twisted her nipples. She even got wetter with every passing second.

Robbie decided to take it a step further by dipping a finger into her pussy. He slowly pumped it making her scream. "Robbie now please".

His eyes filled with nothing but lust and love, Robbie looked down at the slim legs and her dripping pussy. Trina was shaved there was no hair which only made Robbie want to fuck her more.

He pushed his shaft's head along her slit until it parted before him, stretching her painfully. He then thrust forward powerfully, sinking almost his entire length into her; she let out a piercing scream. "ROBBIE"!

He pounded her like nothing she ever could have imagined. The pain was intense but soon turned into pleasure. He never let up for a second, frantically thrusting in and out of her trembling pussy, his cock covered in her fluids as she continued to scream.

Neither action had an instantaneous effect, but in a few seconds, Robbie had regained enough of himself that he could at least slow his pace slightly, and Trina found her pleasure increasing slightly. Pleasure amidst the pain.

Trina glanced up into brown eyes and saw a tiny spark of her Robbie floating within the sea of anger and madness. Her eyes focused on that spark as Robbie continued to thrust into her.

"I'm cumming Trina". Robbie grunted loudly, and Trina felt his hot cum squirting within her, before all was wiped out by a bright flash. She was seeing stars.

Robbie rolled off her and cuddled into her side. Trina started to feel a little guilty that she trapped the best guy she knew. "Robbie thank you for making me feel loved".

Robbie just smiled, "I care about you Trina".

She cuddled to him and started to draw circled on his skin, "Robbie just hold me". He did as she said. Trina knew it was for the best but she felt bad.

(Tori)

Tori was weirded out why you ask maybe it was because the house was too quiet. With Trina in the house it was never quiet. Tori opened her sister's door and were shocked at the sight.

Robbie naked holding an equally naked Trina. Tori was about to let out a scream but put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't. She quickly tiptoed out of the room as quiet as possible.

Tori ran downstairs and saw the rest of the gang waiting. Tori just wanted to invite her sister to a party but saw an image that cannot be unseen.

Beck saw the distress on Tori's face, "What happened? Is your sister doing something weird"?

Tori nodded, "Robbie".

Jade was sitting on the couch playing with her scissors and heard the conversation. She quickly stood up hoping she didn't hear what she thought she heard. "What do you mean Robbie"?

Tori just sighed, "I saw him naked in my sister's bed".

Jade dropped her scissors, "You're kidding"?

Tori just motioned upstairs, "See for yourself". Jade wasted no time and was up the stairs fire trailing behind her.

Jade opened the door and saw Robbie in bed with Trina Vega. 'What the fuck'? Jade always had a soft spot for Robbie and seeing him with his arms around her made her angry. Robbie was someone that knew her better than Beck and loved her.

Andre and Beck were right behind Jade looking at a sight they thought they would never see.

Jade turned around and made her way back downstairs. Beck was behind her, "Jade can you believe that"?

Jade shook her head, "No Beck I can't. I have to go home that made me sick". Beck put a hand on his girlfriend's forehead. "You don't feel hot".

She snapped, "Just take me home". Beck caved and said good-bye before leaving.

Cat was on the couch, "Why is Robbie in bed with Trina? Oh I know they are having a naked sleepover". Everyone just looked at her with their 'WTF' face. No one wanted to give her the birds and the bees talk so they left it alone.

(Jade)

As soon as Jade was in her room she locked the door, drew the blinds and sat on her bed.

Jade was in pain more than when Beck broke up with her. Jade always loved Robbie they were friends in elementary. He was her first 'boyfriend' he made her feel so happy.

Jade couldn't take it and dug through her closet until she found her Robbie box and a half empty bottle of cake vodka. She loved the taste but since it is a sissy drink she only drinks it in private.

She took a swig and sat back on her bed holding the large box with everything Robbie wrote, made, and memory they had. She took another swig before setting the bottle on her bedside table.

She opened the box and saw the year books from elementary school. She set those aside and saw a bunch of necklaces and trinkets he made her. Most of them were made out of beads but the rings were painted black and bent paper clips.

She ran her fingers over the beads of the necklaces and the metal of the rings and started to cry. She took another swig of vodka to kill the weakness. She then picked up the letters and photos.

The first letter was from fourth grade. It was an assignment to write to your most important person.

Dear Jade

Jade I met you on the swings in second grade and we've been friends ever since. I just want to tell you how much you mean to me and that I love you.

From Robbie

Jade remembered when he gave this to she and she kissed him on the cheek.

Jade started to flip through the photos of them at school functions, field trips or playground. She just started to cry more and started to drink more.

Jade was soon drunk and couldn't even think straight. She eventually passed out but not before drunk texting Robbie I love you.

End

Tribbie 2

Robbie woke up to find his arms around something warm so he knew it wasn't Rex. He opened his eyes and saw Trina lying on him and his arms around her. Memories of sex flashed through his mind and he smiled.

Robbie was doing a victory dance in his head. 'I had sex with Trina wow. The first girl I have had feelings for since Jade'.

Trina started to awaken when Robbie hugged her she nearly forgot what happened. "Robbie".

"Yeah Trina".

She looked up at him and saw the most concerned guy. "You need to go before my parents come home". He nodded quickly got out of bed to get dressed.

He was at the door, "Trina is this just a onetime thing or ".

Trina was killing herself inside, "Robbie I'd like this to be more if you want it to be". Robbie walked back over to the bed and gave her a quick kiss. "I do".

Trina nodded and watched Robbie leave. 'God I am a terrible person I'm about to ruin his life'.

Trina waited a while before venturing out of her room. Tori saw her sister leave her room and decided to confront her. "What the hell is wrong with you"?

Trina just shrugged and smiled, "I don't know what you mean sister". Trina walked past her and made her way to the kitchen.

Tori followed her sister, "You know what I mean I saw you with Robbie in bed". Trina just poured a glass of milk and slowly drank it before answering. "Tori Robbie was so sweet and then things got carried away".

Tori just threw her arms up, "You hate Robbie. So what do you need from him"?

Trina was expecting that question but knowing that she was using him. She was using Robbie for her own gains. She didn't notice the tears coming out of her eyes. "I hate how people always assume that I do stuff so I can get something out of it. I expect it from school but not from you". Trina took a menacing step towards her sister. "Freshman year I got a part in a play and people assumed I slept with someone for it. Because the way I dress people think I'm a whore but Robbie doesn't see me that way".

Tori felt bad after her sister broke down, "I'm sorry Trina it's just that Robbie is my friend". Trina just nodded and smiled, "I won't hurt him".

(Robbie)

Robbie finally got home around nine and was still tired. He was so emotionally drained. He finally got a girlfriend and had sex for the first time with an amazing girl.

Robbie checked his phone to see if Trina texted him. He had one text from Jade. "I love you".

Robbie was in shock the last time she said that to him was before they went to H.A and before she changed. He just stared at the tiny screen 'why today? Did she see me and Trina in bed? Is she jealous'?

His head was spinning but decided to leave it alone and just deal with it at school tomorrow.

(H.A)

Robbie wanted to see Trina but had to see Jade first. The text she sent messed with his head and he wanted to be over with his attachment.

Since Jade's locker was right next to his he didn't have to look far. Jade was at her locker not looking all that great. "Jade".

Jade jumped and quickly turned around to see Robbie. "Robbie I I want to talk".

Robbie scoffed, "That is a given especially after your text".

Jade was drawing a blank, "What are you talking about"? Robbie showed her the text on his pear phone. Jade's eyes widened, "I uh I was". Jade grabbed Robbie and dragged him to the janitor's closet.

Robbie just went along with it but when she closed the door he snapped. "Jade why did you send me this"?

Jade was trying to stay calm, "Robbie I was drunk. I saw you two in bed and I freaked okay. I do love you Robbie you were my first real friend. Robbie I know I messed up-".

Robbie couldn't stop his rage, "That's an understatement. We were always there for each other than before high school you didn't want any part of me. Then you change your mind and stay friends but nothing like we were before. I did love you Jade and then you did this when you saw me with Trina. You are really just a jealous bitch. We both buried the past and that's where it should stay".

Robbie left slamming the door leaving Jade broken. Jade just collapsed against the wall crying her eyes out.

(Robbie)

Robbie waited by Trina's locker for close to ten minutes before she showed up. "Hey Trina".

Trina saw Robbie waiting without Rex and a new attitude. "Hi Robbie". Trina was getting used to the whole relationship thing. Robbie was being nicer than any guy she ever dated.

Robbie smiled, "I was thinking about us going on a real date like dinner and a walk in a park". She just smiled and nodded before kissing him.

(Tori)

Tori was at her locker putting her history book away when she heard someone calling her name. "Vega''. She looked to the janitor's closet and saw Jade with mascara running down her face.

Tori sighed and walked to the closet knowing this conversation was going to be bad. When the door was shut she said, "What happened to you"?

Jade was wiping her eyes franticly, "Robbie said I was a jealous bitch and now he's with Trina".

Tori was confused. She saw Jade cry from Beck but never imagined that she would cry for Robbie. "Jade why do you care what Robbie says"?

Jade sniffles, "I love him". Tori was defiantly not expecting that. "You Jade West love Robbie Shapiro"?

Jade nodded, "We've known each other since elementary school. He was always my friend and first boyfriend. Before we came to H.A I said I didn't want to be his friend anymore. Then I met Beck but I still loved Robbie. I even scared girls who wanted to go out with him".

Tori's head was trying to process all of this information. "Jade I don't know what you want me to say. Trina was actually happy and nice yesterday I think they could be a good couple". Jade just glared at Tori. "Don't look at me like that Jade maybe it's time to move on and just focus on Beck".

Jade nodded and pulled Tori into a hug, "Thanks Vega and if you tell your sister about this I'll kill you".

After Jade cleaned up and reapplied make up she left the janitors closet and went to class with Tori following.

When they were all in Sikowitz's class Jade tried not to look at Robbie and sit as far away as possible. She was always good at suppressing emotions but Robbie always messed with that.

Robbie saw Jade and could tell what he said really rattled her. Her eyes were red and she was actively trying not to look at him.

The class went as usual weird. Sikowitz did a speech about acting and sucked on a coconut like normal and even did a couple of drive by acting exercises.

Robbie never looked back at Jade and decided he was done. After the last couple years of being degraded by her and her being jealous. It was over he had Trina and he didn't need to seek out Jade's approval any more.

(Lunch)

Tori was really nervous Jade was sitting next to Beck but was glaring daggers at Robbie and Trina a table away.

Tori just didn't want Jade to kill her sister with the pair of scissors Jade was currently palming.

Andre sat next to Cat and looked around. "I guess Rob is sitting with his girl".

Snap.

Jade snapped her plastic fork into pieces. Everyone just stared at her before Beck spoke up, "Babe you seem a little tense".

Jade grabbed a spare fork from the center of the table, "Yeah Beck I am what are you going to do about it".

Beck was now scared whenever Jade got like this it never ended well. "I just want you to be happy".

Jade scoffed, "Well Beck drop it and I will be".

Tori used this opportunity to change the subject, "So who wants to go see a movie after school"?

Jade just scowled, "I would Vega but I plan to get drunk tonight".

Cat giggled, "I like it when my head feels all buzzy like bees are fighting in there. Oh I wonder if they'd make me honey".

Beck looked at his girlfriend, "Why are you going to get drunk"?

Jade shrugged, "I'm tense and that helps and no you can't come". Jade was about to say something then she saw Trina attacking Robbie's face.

Tori followed Jade's gaze and saw her sister and Robbie making out. She looked back at Jade who was getting up.

Jade threw her book bag over her shoulder and threw her lunch in a nearby trashcan and then left. Everyone was confused while Tori just sighed. 'This is going to end bad for me'.

End

Tribbie 3

This takes place during the sleepover at Sikowitz episode.

It had been two weeks since Robbie and Trina had sex and today was the day that Trina was going to tell Robbie. She pulled out the pregnancy test from earlier and now had to act scared to her sister.

Trina ran into her sister's room, "Tori something bad happened".

Tori put down her pear phone and sighed these last weeks have been so stressful. She talked to Jade and was basically a therapist. Now Trina was being a drama queen. "What could it possibly be Trina"? Trina put her pregnancy test in her sister's face. Tori pulled back and read 'Pregnant'. "Holy shit Trina. How could you let this happen"?

Trina just frowned, "I was on the pill but Robbie didn't use protection". Tori threw her hand up not wanting to hear any details. "Trina this is bad".

Trina just yelled, "You think. I don't know what to do. I don't want an abortion and I don't think I can give it up for adoption".

Tori was freaking out, Jade was going to kill her sister. Ever since they started dating Jade has been even more anti social and mean. "Trina tell Robbie but not anyone else".

Trina nodded, "I will tell him at school tomorrow". Tori just nodded, "Good idea now go".

After Trina left Tori screamed into a pillow. 'Jade will kill Trina then me it will be a Vega slaughter. She has been so sad this will kill her'.

Trina smiled her acting was so good she was going to convince everyone.

(H.A)

Trina peered around the corner and saw Robbie at his locker. She smiled knowing that everything was going to work. She tried to look panicked as she ran to his side.

Robbie saw Trina run up to him, "Hey babe". He went into kiss her but got rejected. "Robbie I have something to tell you".

Robbie was scared was she going to break up with him. "What is it"?

Trina took a deep breath, "Robbie I'm pregnant". Robbie heard it come out of his girlfriend's mouth but coy fly process it.

After a long silence he cleared his throat, "Are you sure"? Trina nodded, "Yeah and I'm scared Robbie. If you don't want to be a father I understand". Trina made a move to walk away but Robbie caught her wrist. "Trina I'm just shocked okay. I love you and I will be there for you and our child". Trina smiled and kissed him hard. Her plan worked perfectly.

After a little make out session they both went their separate ways. Robbie went to Sikowitz's class only to have him babbling about method acting.

When the bell rang, everyone made a move but he and his friends stayed behind to show respect for a good teacher.

Sikowitz smiled when his favorite students stayed behind. "I will have a method acting sleepover at my house tomorrow night. I want you all to pick a personality for each other and if you break character you're kicked out of my house".

Everyone just nodded playing along with his deranged plan. The gang made their way to lunch where Robbie joined them.

Robbie sat down next to Cat and Tori, "Hey guys I have big news".

At that moment Jade, Beck and Andre sat down. Cat giggled, "What is it Robbie"? Jade decided she wasn't going to look at Robbie like the one she has.

Robbie said, "Trina is pregnant". Tori started to cough up her salad where Jade dropped her fork and was fuming.

Jade just yelled, "What"?

Tori anxiously laughed, "Robbie I'm sure that's a joke".

Cat just clapped, "I will be an aunt". The others gave their congratulations while Jade was contemplating killing someone. "Oh that's great Robbie you probably caught something too. I bet she planned it so you would take care of her".

Tori was massaging her temples thinking of stabbing them with the plastic spork in her hand to end the pain. Robbie just stood up, "What's your deal Jade? Trina just told me and then I wanted to tell me to get some support then you say that. Jade don't talk to me again I don't care anymore".

Robbie then stormed off leaving the gang looking at her waiting for an explanation. Beck spoke up first, "Babe why are you so against Robbie being happy"?

Jade just gave a dark chuckle, "Because Beck Trina is using him and I'm trying to help him. Here's something you don't know I have known Robbie most of my life and we have been friends and he's looking for approval in a two dollar whore". Jade looked around and saw everyone speechless and Tori angry. "Don't look at me like that Vega you know it's true. I can't walk to the grub truck and not walk past three guys she's fucked. This baby might not even be his".

Beck knew Jade was viscous but this was the worst he's seen her. "Jade maybe you should calm down".

Andre agreed, "Yeah Jade just be happy for him he's happy".

Jade didn't have to take that she picked up her stuff and left the table. She was to the point of tears so she ran to Sikowitz the only class she felt safe at.

Sikowitz was happily drinking out of a coconut when someone came into his class very violently. "Jade what-". He didn't get to finish when he saw her crying. Jade never cried. "Jade are you okay"?

Jade sat in her normal seat shaking her head, "No Robbie got Trina pregnant".

Sikowitz was shocked, "No talent Trina huh. That's a weird combo but why are you crying"?

Jade kept wiping her eyes, "Because I think she's using him and Robbie has been my best friend since elementary school".

Sikowitz just nodded, "I see well I think you should let it play out. Let fate run it's course and be there for your friend".

Jade thanked him and cleaned up before attending the regular classes.

Next day everyone is the same.

Robbie walked into Sikowitz house with his wobbly legs spouting stuff about believing in yourself.

Tori saw Robbie and decided to have some fun. "So Wobbly do you like raisin bran because as an officer I'd like to know"?

Robbie threw up his hands, "I hate it and I think the reason I do is because of abandonment issues. Maybe one day I can love it".

They were broken out of their conversation when they heard a sinister sweet voice. "Well I hope Mr. Speech man that you like raisin bran soon. How is your rash maybe later I can drive you to the clinic". Even though she said it sweet, everyone knew it was evil.

Sikowitz broke it up by smashing through a window. Cat ran over, "Sikowitz are you alright"?

"Errrrr Cat you're out". She pouted and left.

Robbie sat down and ran his hand through the grass coffee table. Jade walked over, "So I hear your expecting how wonderful".

Robbie smiled, "Yes Ms. Goldenheart with a girl I love that doesn't play with my feelings. That is a chapter in my book Anti Jade". He gestured wildly in anger.

Jade raised a fist but was caught by an Englishman. "Whoa lassie don't get your knickers in a bonnet".

Jade shrugged out of his grasp and said, "Wow this girl Jade must have really made you mad. I can only imagine what would happen if the person I knew forever left me. I can only imagine the pain". She was dangerously close to being kicked out if the exercise.

Sikowitz stepped in, "Ms. Goldenheart can you go talk to Tori please"? He pleaded hoping she wouldn't make a scene. As a teacher he knew when tensions were high and this was one of the highest.

Jade walked over to Tori angry but trying not to show it. "I'm so glad I was sent over to talk to you officer".

Tori nodded while chewing on raisin bran. "Ms. Goldenheart I think you need to let it go and move on".

"Well officer I can only hope I can before something happens to your sister". Tori knew Jade was serious Trina has been pushing Jade and when Jade finally pushes back it won't end well.

Sikowitz sighed the trouble makers were split up and everything was running smoothly.

(1 hour later)

Andre got kicked out for breaking character with his grandma. Beck also had to leave after he tripped and broke his accent.

Now only Tori, Robbie and Jade remain.

Sikowitz had just taken the quesadillas out of the oven and watched Robbie and Jade glaring at each other while Tori nervously ate her raisin bran.

Sikowitz decided to cut Tori a break, "Tori can you go get the Mexican food while I say something to these ganks"?

Tori quickly ran and grabbed the VERY hot pan and screamed in pain, "Fuck"!

Sikowitz turned around to yell but saw her hand blistering and smoking, "Holy chiz we need to get to a hospital". He quickly got everything but saw his other two students glaring. "Since I broke my window and robbers can climb right in I need you both to stay here. No murdering each other". Neither said a work and that was enough. He quickly rushed Tori to his van.

Robbie was glaring at Jade just wanting to burst into flames. "You're a bitch".

She scoffed, "Best you got? You know Robbie I know you love me no matter what you say and when Trina breaks your heart you will crawl back".

Robbie shook his head, "She loves me and I love her. We cuddle and watch romantic comedies, we go shopping and we have fun. I like being in a loving relationship not one based of hate".

Jade let a tear slide it hurt hearing about his baby. "I don't hate you I love you. The thing is Robbie is that you need someone to blame. I know Trina treats you like her slave and you take it because you're afraid of being alone".

Robbie narrowed his eyes, "Pot kettle. You were in a relationship with Beck instead of me. We were boyfriend and girlfriend and right before H.A you dump me for Beck. How long did it take you to sleep with him"?

She stood up, leaned over and slapped him, "Fuck you Robbie. I did love Beck while you were being a baby about it. You could never do what Beck did. He showed me an adult relationship while you were stuck in middle school".

Robbie laughed rubbing his cheek, "Yeah when you freak out about everything and that you acted the same way with me. You haven't changed Jade". Robbie went to leave but found a hand on his wrist.

Jade was surprised that she actually grabbed him. "Robbie your right I'm sorry. Just please pick me not Trina I love you". She claimed his lips.

Robbie was lost in a sea of confusion and lust. He always loved Jade and now after waiting years she loves him back.

(Lemon)

He opened his eyes determined to regain his composure, but as he looked at Jade, she unbuttoned his pants and dropped to her knees pulling his pants down with her.

"Do you want me to suck you until you can't take it anymore and cum in my mouth?" Jade said while seductively licking her lips as she slides Robbie's boxers down to his ankles. By now he was as hard as granite and he didn't have the willpower to resist her. He was a nerdy kid who always did want to have sex with Jade.

He slowly nodded in defeat because he couldn't seem to open his mouth to speak. Jade smiled as she saw that the he didn't resist, she eyed her prize triumphantly as she slowly let it slide into her mouth.

Robbie shuttered as he felt Jade's take all of him into her warm mouth on her first try.

He groaned as he looked down to watch her pleasure him. She pushed her head forward taking him again and then pulling back slowly, she then started to move in and out bobbing slowly on his cock.

Jade was getting really horny as she deep-throated him so she slowly slid the flannel shirt off her shoulders and began to get undressed while she pleased Robbie. She stop for a second letting his cock slip out of her mouth as she pulled her bra over her head.

She lean forward and took Robbie's cock between her large breast and push up and down with his cock snuggled warmly between her tits. Robbie moaned, this was something new to him and he had to admit he was pretty turned on that he was getting a blowjob from his dream girl.

Jade kept at it but she could tell Robbie was far from cumming; she released his dick from her tits and took him in her mouth again tightening her lips around his cock.

She bobbed back and forth feverously now craving his hot sticky cum, she reach out and grabbed his thighs with each hand and forced all of him down her throat yet again but this time she held it there as long as she could.

She pulled it out coughing slightly before taking the head of his cock in her mouth and playing with it with her tongue. She slowly took more of him in her mouth sucking greedily with incredible enthusiasm. " Ahhg Ja-Jade I-I'm gonna-".

Without finishing his sentence he erupted into her mouth, while groaning really loud and letting his head fall back. He felt himself finish and looked back down to Jade. She gave him one more strong suck and pulled her head back smiling. She opened her mouth showing Robbie the huge load he had given her.

She closed her mouth; her eyes still fixated on him as she swallowed his cum with eagerness and smiled at him again, her smirk full of satisfaction.

Robbie watched as she licked her lips with her long tongue before she said anything, "Did you enjoy that Robbie"? He really didn't know what to say so he just nodded, she stood up now and pulled his shirt over his head.

She pressed her body against his and began kissing him frantically; she slowly moved down to his neck and bites him. Robbie winced in pain as he felt her rather sharp canines sink into his flesh; she retracted and licked the blood that came from the wound.

She continued to lay kisses on his neck and down his chest. Robbie was now cupping and playing with her tits. He was confused to why she had just bitten him, but now he was having too much fun to care.

He pinched her nipples as hard as he could, and heard her scream his name in a mix of pleasure and pain. He lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck gentle, she could feel his hard-on coming back.

He felt something grab the back of his head as Jade pulled his head up by his hair. He looked at her and she tackled him forcing him to lie on Sikowitz grass coffee table with her straddling him.

She got up and pulled off her own pants and then returned to her position she hovered over him slight as she grabbed his cock and slowly eased herself down on him.

"Ohhhh FUCK!" she screamed as she pushed herself down on Robbie's cock. She placed her hands on Robbie's thighs trying to brace herself but she hadn't been with anyone as big as him, she closed her eyes and tired to take him slowly going in inch by inch. Her head hung low as she moaned and tried to hold back screaming out at loud again.

She finally felt him pushing deeper into her than she thought possible as her pussy swallowed his huge cock.

She was breathing heavily again with sweat covering her brow. She moved her hands over her stomach and slowly raised herself up, as he slide out of her she was caught by surprised as he thrusted up back into her.

Her eyes widen as she screamed out, "Oh my God, Robbie you're so fucking big". But Robbie didn't stop he bucked back into her as she tried to raise herself off of him.

She soon found a rhythm and she continued to ride him, occasionally pinching her own nipples as she rode him. Robbie was trying to hide her pleasure but It had become too much.

"C-c-cumming", She managed to get out as she raised her head back and opened her mouth as much as she could as she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

She felt like she was nearly going to black out, her eyes were closed and she began to grind herself against him riding out her orgasm to its fullest. She was going crazy as she threw her head around as her body constricted and her back arched.

She regained control of her body again and let herself collapse on Robbie. She was exhausted, she hadn't cum so hard in her entire life, she raised her head slowly looking into Robbie's eyes. She could feel that he was still hard inside of her; she forced herself to move and got off of him.

She stood for a second and then laid down on the grass table, she saw Robbie get up and crawl towards her. He got to her feet and spread her legs; she looked up at him not really knowing if she could handle another orgasm.

He scooted closer to her placing her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself inside of her, she closed her eyes moaning much louder than either of them thought humanly possible.

Jade was grabbing the grass around her as she felt another orgasm coming while Robbie pounded himself into her, she looked at Robbie, who had for started to show fatigue for the first time since their training had started.

She closed her eyes and began to grind her hips against him; she desperately wanted to get him off too. His thrust had become harder and harder as he pushed the entire length of his cock deep into her now. She could feel herself about to cum again; she closed her eyes as she began to convulse uncontrollably screaming his name the entire time. Robbie had stop thrusting as he felt, Jade's inner walls tighten with amazing pressure as she came, her juices dripping down his cock.

He pushed himself in and exploded mid-thrust. He groan loudly as she felt himself empty into Jade who was rolling around as if she was possessed and bucking into him wildly at this point.

He pulled out of her, with her pussy juices now dripping down his thighs. Jade had finally come to her senses and sat up, "God that was fucking amazing"; she said and began to look for her things. Jade knew Sikowitz would be back soon.

As soon as Robbie regained his senses no longer hazed by lust he realized something. He fucked up. He loved Trina and now he cheated on her. Robbie sank to the ground clutching his head.

Jade saw Robbie and knew he was in pain he betrayed his girlfriend. She got the last laugh though she fucked Robbie good and knew Trina couldn't top it.

Robbie quickly got dressed and left. He heard Jade calling out to him but didn't care he had to see Trina and tell her what happened.

Robbie made it to the Vega's and rang the bell and unfortunately Mr. Vega answered, "Oh it's you".

Robbie steeled himself, "I need to see Trina".

He answered, "She's at the doctors". Mr. Vega slammed the door.

Robbie knew where Trina's doctor was and sped to the hospital. When he made it in he was directed to the gynecology dept. When he walked in the doctor said, "Okay your seven weeks-".

Trina stopped the doctor when Robbie opened the door, "Hey honey". Trina had a look of fear on her face.

Robbie knew what he heard, "Wait doc say that again". The doctor repeated it and saw that Robbie was getting mad. "So Trina how did you get pregnant by me when you were pregnant a month before"?

Trina quickly tried to calm him down, "Robbie I love you". Robbie walked out hearing, "Wait"!

Robbie didn't care and just walked out of the hospital coincidentally running into Sikowitz and Tori.

Tori saw Robbie near tears and angry. "Robbie what happened"?

Robbie looked at Tori, "How could you not tell me I thought we were friends"?

Tori was confused and scared since Robbie was pointing. "What are you talking about"?

Robbie just scoffed, "I know siblings don't keep secrets but you should have told me. I thought you were better than your whore sister". Robbie then pushed past a now sad girl who had no idea what she did wrong.

(Robbie)

When Robbie stepped into his room he was still angry. He punched the wall a couple times and threw a picture of him and Trina into a wall shattering it into a million pieces.

He crumpled to the ground and broke down crying. He knew he wasn't manly like Beck but if you found out that your girlfriend lied and faked a pregnancy you'd be too. He eventually fell asleep scared of tomorrow.

(Tori)

Tori got home to an empty living room knowing her parents were upstairs having anniversary sex. 'Ewwww'. She cradled her burnt hand and waited for Trina so she could figure out why Robbie was angry.

Trina finally got home a half hour later. She slowly opened the front door and saw Tori angrily standing/waiting for her. "Hey sis what happened to your hand"?

Tori didn't answer, "Why was Robbie upset with me about you saying I should have told him"?

Trina dished and slowly answered, "I um got pregnant but he's not the father".

Tori slumped on the couch, "My god Trina. You cheated on him"?

Trina shrugged, "Not really I had sex with Robbie so he would think that he was".

Tori had never been so disgusted with her sister. "Trina how could you do that to him. He is the nicest guy and he liked you for you. He liked you because of who you were as a person and you deceived him into thinking he was a father. Oh my god that is so twisted. You know what Trina I'm done. I'm done with you everyone at school says you're a no talent lying whore and I stuck up for you not anymore. You are a terrible person to people who love you". Tori got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to get some water for her pain killers.

Trina followed her sister in the kitchen angrily, "Fuck you Tori. You only got into H.A because of me".

Tori scoffed, "Because you tried to make yourself sound better with a weird spray. You can't do anything right".

Trina pushed her sister threateningly, "You're such a little angel".

Tori glared at Trina, "If you weren't pregnant I would hit you so hard you could never form a thought again".

Trina scoffed, "You know what Tori I don't need you. I can raise this kid and handle myself fine".

Tori shook her head disbelievingly, "Yeah sure you can. What else could happen, you're already pregnant, you probably have an STD and you can't do anything yourself. You are going to be fine". Tori made her way to her room not caring that Trina was trying to get her attention.

(H.A)

Tori was standing next to Jade who was waiting for Robbie too. They both needed to talk to him and decided to do it together but not talk till then.

Robbie walked in to school looking like shit. His hair was messier than usual, his knuckles were scabbed over and his whole attitude was gone.

Tori walked up to him, "Robbie can we talk"?

Robbie just shook his head, "I'm not getting back to gather with your whore sister". Jade didn't know what happened but she was happy about it.

Tori grabbed his hand and dragged him to the janitor's closet with Jade following closely.

As soon as the door closed Tori said, "Robbie I didn't know what she did till last night. You are my friend Robbie and what she did was terrible".

Jade was confused, "What happened"?

Tori saw the hurt in Robbie's eyes knowing he didn't want to talk about it. "My sister was already pregnant when she and Robbie slept together. She tricked him into thinking it was his baby".

Jade wanted to find Trina and rip her spine out how dare she to that to Robbie. Jade wasted no time before hugging Robbie; even though he went ridged he reciprocated the hug.

Robbie felt better knowing Jade wasn't upset that he left after the sex. "Jade I'm sorry about leaving I was just confused about it. What we did was so mind blowing and I do love you. Please forgive me about Trina".

Jade kissed him putting all of his fears of rejection to rest. After they broke the kiss Tori was still in shock, she put together that they had sex. "You guys had sex at Sikowitz's house"! She nearly screamed.

Jade smiled, "On his grass coffee table".

Tori just shook her head trying to get the images of them fucking out of her mind. Robbie hugged Tori making her blush at the contact. When he let go he smiled, "Thanks for being my friend I should've known you'd tell me if Tri- your sister was going to do what she did".

Tori smiled, "You're my friend Robbie".

Jade was in a state of cluelessness. She didn't hold any jealously towards Tori like she did Beck. "Tori".

Tori snapped her neck to Jade not believing her ears did she just call her by her real name. "Yes Jade".

"You're not so bad after all". Jade took Robbie's hand and led him out of the Janitor's closet to Sikowitz class.

Trina was anxiously waiting by Robbie's class hoping to catch Robbie. She was really sorry and after hours of self reflection she knew Robbie was the guy for her. She did love him and they did have fun.

Trina saw Robbie walking with her sister and Jade. Trina could swear she saw fire and hate in her eyes. "Robbie can we talk"?

Robbie walked right past Trina holding Jade's hand. Tori glared at her sister, "Stay away from him Trina". Trina knew she had to wait till he was alone and them she could talk to him.

Robbie sat down and saw Sikowitz glaring at him and Jade. They both thought 'Does he know we fucked on his coffee table'?

After class Sikowitz held Jade and Robbie back. "You two are very unpredictable people. I thought you would fight when I left instead of um. How should I say this putting the straw in the coconut".

Robbie and Jade were both red from embarrassment. "Sikowitz we didn't mean to and Jade and I are really sorry".

Sikowitz held up a hand, "I understand being young but please never again in my house. It took me forever to get that smell out of my table".

The two teens left the classroom beet red praying that Sikowitz would never mention this again.

When they got to lunch the gang was waiting and Robbie could tell Beck looked a little angry. Jade rubbed his hand reassuring him he'd be fine.

Tori asked, "Why did Sikowitz want to talk to you"? She continued to eat her salad.

Robbie coughed, "Just how proud of us and how we were great method actors".

Jade nodded going along with that, "Yep".

Cat asked, "Robbie why aren't you sitting with Trina"?

Jade glared at Cat, "Don't mention her ever again Cat".

The rest of the gang minus Tori was confused. Andre asked, "What happened I thought everything was going great"?

Robbie took a deep breath, "She only got together with me so she could trick me into being the father of her child".

Andre and Beck were shocked while Cat was still Cat, "So I'm not going to be an aunt"?

Jade glared again, "NO CAT. Let's stop talking about that bitch".

"Hey Tori's friends". (Guess who).

'Speak of the devil' everyone minus Cat thought.

Trina quickly sat down next to her sister, "How are you guys doing"?

Everyone just glared at Trina not saying a word. After a minute Trina broke the silence, "Come on Robbie can we please talk".

Robbie just picked up his tray and left the table with Jade in tow. She whispered, "I can make this day better when we get home". Robbie smiled he loved sex with Jade. "I cannot wait till then Jade".

They both went their separate ways and Robbie's took him to the bathroom. He was coming out of a stall when he came face to face with someone he wasn't expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own exactly jack squat of Victorious, I make no money doing this, because if I did, Victorious would be on HBO not NICK

"Beck what are -" The fist seemed to appear from nowhere as it smashed into his face sending him reeling backward, crashing into the toilet with a loud clang. His vision blurred for a moment before focusing on the enraged face of Beck Oliver, flexing his hand slowly as he stared down at the other boy, hate blazing in his eyes.

"Robbie, would you like to explain why you were kissing MY GIRLFRIEND?" Beck asked, nearly screaming the question as he stepped into the stall to loom over the smaller boy, nostrils flaring wildly despite his expression of forced calm.

"Your, wait, what?" Robbie sputtered, he was having a trouble understanding the question. The blow to the face combined with bearing witness to Beck's new-found rage was making it difficult to think.

Beck simply cracked him in the face again, Robbie's head rebounded off the back of the toilet with a dull ping. The room began to swim before his eyes as he tried to suppress his unshed tears.

"Jade, West, you know, dark, brooding, girl I've dated for almost two years? You remember her, the one you were making out with in the middle of the hall a second ago?" Beck asked his tone casual this time despite having punched Robbie in the face twice before, and as Robbie guessed by the way he kept cracking his knuckles. If Beck didn't like his answer he would soon be hitting him again.

Then it hit him, figuratively this time. Jade was still technically dating Beck, with everything going south with Trina and things with Jade becoming so hot and heavy. He had completely forgotten Beck and Jade relationship, presuming that Jade would break up with him as soon as possible. Clearly he mused he had been wrong. He had been openly parading around the school with Jade without a care, too blissful in his new-found passion to think about how he had basically had sex with his friend's girlfriend. Now here was said friend looming over him in an empty bathroom, seething about seeing Robbie kiss what Beck understandably felt to still be his girlfriend. So he said the only thing he could think to say in a situation this bad.

"Oh, shit" That actually made beck smile, and then he was hitting him so fast Robbie never even saw the fists coming, his head rolling and bouncing from the force of the blows. This time he couldn't stop the tears or the blood from flowing freely. After a few seconds beck stopped stepping away from the bruised and bloody form of Robbie Shapiro. He was still for a moment ,breathing heavily, listening to the small whimpers and sobs Robbie made in pain, though if it was from Beck's punches or simply having his head bounce of the toilet Beck was unsure.

He shook his pained hand a few times, and turned his back on Robbie walking out of the stall to a nearby sink and cleaning his hand of all the blood, moved towards the door and stopped, his hand on the door without turning he spoke, his voice full of pain and anger.

"We were friends Robbie, once, so I am going to warn you once, just once. Stay the hell away from Jade". With that the Canadian boy was gone leaving Robbie to fade slowly into unconsciousness. His whole body throbbing with pain even as his brain went into overdrive.

"I get a girlfriend, she turns out to be a conniving bitch. I think I get another one a better one ,and her real boyfriend beats the holy hell out of me. Universe 1,Robbie 0". He laughed at this smiling to himself, his lips busted and bloody. "Still, I got to nail Trina and Jade, totally worth it" he laughed again as the world went black.

It was admittedly a bit creepy, Trina Vega thought to herself as she staked out the bathroom she had followed Robbie to, after he had finished openly frenching Jade West in the middle of the hallway. Her heart hurt at the sight of the two of them embracing each-other as if that kiss would be their last, without a single thought to the world around them.'That Should be Me' She fumed silently as she thought about it, she was hurt that her Robbie had chosen to take refuge in the arms of another, but she understood. She had fucked up, big time. She had hurt Robbie and destroyed his trust in her, all to cover her own ass. The thought caused her to frown, she was sure if she could just talk to Robbie, make him understand her desire to be with him, she could be his girlfriend again. For real this time, and if he wouldn't listen to her words, he had to pay attention to other things ,he was a boy after all.

She adjusted her top, allowing her ample chest to spill nearly out of the already low-cut blouse, as she crouched out of view of the door.

'What is taking him so long?' she groaned impatiently as she checked her cell phone for the millionth time since she had seen him enter. She watched the door swing open and started to stand when she saw the Canadian boy walk out, cradling his wrist as if he had sprained it. For reasons Trina couldn't understand, something in his eyes made her duck back in her hiding place, even lower than before. She hadn't even noticed his arrival, 'he looks so angry' she thought watching him. He looked around for a moment, his eyes skimming over Trina's hidden form, if he noticed her, he showed no sign of it as he adjusted his backpack and walked in the opposite direction.

Trina let out a breath she hadn't been aware she had held in. Before standing cautiously, 'That was Tori's friend Beck, what was he doing there, and where is Robbie'? She waited another tense moment expecting Robbie to stroll out of the restroom with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Another moment passed, and she began to worry. Now that she thought about it that Beck boy's had look awfully swollen. Almost as if he had hit something. 'Or Someone' Trina cursed her own stupidity as she crossed to the restroom in two quick strides, and without pausing threw open the door. She was greeted with an empty bathroom.

'Damn, I could have sworn he -" and the she saw the open stall, the reflection in the mirror made her gasp in horror. Robbie Shapiro sat, face bloody and bruised upon a closed toilet. She felt Rage bubble up inside her at the sight. No one would do this to Robbie, her Robbie ,and get away with it. Beck would pay for this she promised herself but for now however her vengeance would have to wait, Robbie needed help.

She approached him cautiously, looking for any serious wounds and was grateful to find none. The sound of his rattling but steady breathing comforted her a bit. She turned and locked the bathroom door before busying herself wetting Paper towels and wiping off the blood as best she could. Her bloody work finished she stepped back allowing herself to take in her handiwork. He looked, well he still looked terrible, but at least his face wasn't covered in blood anymore, though his clothes weren't so lucky. She moved to wake him, shaking him as gently as she could, whispering his name softly. He stirred slowly, eyes staring blankly at her a moment before his face split in a dopey grin.

"Are you an angel"? he smiled up at her, and her heart melted. 'He thinks I look like an Angel , sure he's been beaten senseless and he'll loathe the sight of me once he's got his marbles, back but still' the thought made her smile and her spirits soared perhaps there really was still some hope for her and Robbie. "No ,Robbie, its me Trina, remember me?" she asked hesitantly, preparing herself for what she was sure would be a verbal lashing. When he simply nodded, she felt herself mirror his dopey grin. Here was her chance, she could talk to him, explain to him, make him understand that she hadn't meant to hurt him. She paused that train of thought, taking in his bloody and bruised face and shook her head. This wasn't the time, or the place for that. First she had to get him cleaned up"

"Robbie, I'm going to take you to my house okay, you can shower and change clothes and get comfortable then we can talk" She added the last part to herself. Robbie's dopey grin became downright lecherous at her words and she was torn between the desire to smirk and wanting to knock him senseless herself. In the end she decided to be happy his still wanted her, and after a few slow and awkward attempts at walking. She half dragged, half carried him out of the bathroom and to her car.

His first coherent thought was that his head hurt, a moment later he decided that was a massive understatement. His head felt as if someone had taken a warhead an lodged in the center of his brain. Still, Robbie had to admit he felt rather comfortable as he lay there. The gentle humming and the hand moving lazily through his hair only further relaxed him. The soft bed beneath him felt comfortable and oddly familiar though he knew, somehow ,that the bed was not his own. The pillow beneath, or what he could only guess to be a pillow with is eyes still being closed, felt rough yet still soft in its own way, like a terry cloth or something. He made a groan of discomfort as the thought increased his headache and he let his eyes flutter open.

"Oh good your awake, don't move around too much. You really got messed up" The voice was sweet and caring yet he couldn't stop the frown that formed on his face. He couldn't place it but something about the voice was wrong, it set his nerves on edge. He stared up into the bust of a gorgeous Latina, the fog in his brain didn't stop him from noticing the delicious way her chest heaved as she hummed hand still making it way through his curls 'God Trina is Hot'.

The thought shot through him like a lightning bolt. He scrambled to his feet cursing himself for not recognizing Trina's room sooner.

Rage flooded through him, hot and heady as he stared into her eyes. She sat on her bed clad in a simple robe staring up at him, her pretty face drawn into a cute pout at his sudden departure from, what he now knew to being sprawled in her lap. He seethed at the thought, hating himself for taking comfort in her affections. She stood, and without a word dropped the robe, revealing a tight white nurses outfit, complete with fish net stockings.

The words of loathing died in his throat as he stared her, willing himself, in vain to look at anything other than the barley clothed woman inches away from him. Trina sauntered forward hips swaying form side to side as she pressed herself fully against him. He withheld a groan (though barely) at the contact. "Well, it looks like at least some part of you isn't mad at me" Trina let out a girlish giggle at that, her gaze set directly on Robbie's crotch. It was only then that his brain managed to process the worst of his predicament. He was absolutely, naked.

'Oh hell, where is Jade when I need her' he groaned to himself as Trina dropped to her knees before him. 'I'll do anything to make it up to you Robbie, and I do mean anything' she stared up at him as she said this ,licking her lips suggestively and allowing her eyes to drift from his own down to the throbbing cock inches from her waiting mouth.

'Where the hell is Jade when I need her' Robbie groaned, still attempting to will himself to move away, despite his growing arousal. His unvoiced question was answered by the slamming of Trina's bedroom door. There stood Jade West, with murder in her eyes. 'Me and my big fat brain' Robbie groaned.

Read & Review


	3. While You Were Unconcious

A/N : New chapter,extra long , when we last left Robbie he was in the middle of a blowjob and a death sentence. What happens next? You'll have to wait to find out. Woot. Disclaimer: Since the victorious girls are all still clothed, you can bet your butt I don't own it. Jade West was scaring the daylights out of everyone she passed. This wasn't anything particularly new, her almost constant scowl, dark clothes, piercings, and macabre sense disposition tended to frighten others. However, the sight of Jade smiling happily, humming love-songs and nearly skipping to class was far more disturbing than anything she could have worn or said.

If she noticed the way people scurried out of her path, and the furtive glances of sheer terror her passing caused she showed no sign of notice. ' I'm with Robbie' the thought almost made her giggle, but she had to draw the line somewhere. Jade West, simply didn't giggle off stage.

Making it to Sikowitz's class early for the first time in what felt like forever Jade slid into her usual spot next to the window, staring at the door waiting for her lover to walk through it. A few minutes passed, and students began to fill the theater but still no Robbie. Jade resisted the urge to sigh loudly in exasperation at his tardiness.

'Robbie, where the hell are you?' She groaned to herself as Beck walked through the door scowling. He stared for a moment, his scowl deepening then suddenly vanishing as his eyes landed on her. He smiled at her as he sat in the chair next to her. Wrapping one arm around her a giving her a quick kiss. "Hey baby" he smiled.

She smiled back at him, mumbling a quick hello, before Sikowitz appeared, falling through the classes roof and cutting off any discussion. For once Jade was grateful for her insane teachers antics. It gave her time to think and distracted Beck from the look of panic that crossed her face.

'Oh god, I fucked Robbie's brains out, and I totally forgot about Beck. I am officially the worst girlfriend on the planet. ' Her thoughts proceeded to get worse as the class dragged on for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, the bell rang, and with another mumbled excuse Jade raced out of the classroom, leaving a stunned and angry looking Beck, and a worried looking Tori in her wake.

She made it to her locker in half the time it usually took, the whole time checking the halls and her phone for a sign of Robbie. Still she had no messages, and it seemed as if he hadn't even been to his locker. (She had broken into it and checked. Not her fault if Robbie couldn't hide anything from her.)

With a resigned sigh, she slammed her locker door shut and turned to find Tori standing behind her. She started to ask what the other girl wanted, when Tori grabbed her arm and dragged her to a nearby janitors closet before roughly closing the door behind them.

Jade was a tad shocked at Tori's actions, and though she would never admit it, at the girls strength (that girl is strong!). Her wit was faster than the rest of her, however, and without any real thought, she fell into her usual routine of needling the younger Vega.

"Listen if you dragged me in here to declare your feelings for me, I'm flattered but-" Tori whirled around and Jade's snide comment died on her lips at the fiery look in Tori's eyes. Tori moved wordlessly towards her, the look of pure malice in her eyes never wavering a bit. Jade bumped into the furthest wall and realized she had been backing away from Tori's furious advance. 'It's Vega, what the hell am I scared of'. Deciding she had been foolish in her retreat, she allowed her normal scowl to intensify as she stared down her frienemy. "What the hell is your problem, Vega" She practically spat at the sour taste the name left in her mouth as it passed her lips. To her credit and Jade's building tension, the naturally timid Tori didn't flinch.

"My problem, is you. You parade around here like the queen of the ganks, talking trash about me and my sister, flipping out on Beck and Robbie cause your jealous someone else gave Robbie the attention he deserves. " The younger Vega growled, noticing the eyebrow Jade raised at her comment she plowed on before Jade could begin giving her grief.

" Then when Trina, royally screws him over and he's in need of some honest affection, you rushed in and screwed him before theres time for his tears to dry, running around like a couple, and the moment Beck walks up, your back to playing the snarky girlfriend role. You know Jade, I used to think that maybe we weren't your friends in the normal sense but, that in your own twisted little way, you cared. I guess I was wrong, you don't give a shit about any of us, do you?" Tori snarled angrily.

Throughout Tori's rant, Jade hadn't said a word, though her scowl was slightly closer to a simple frown. If she heard Tori's question she gave no sign of it even as Tori backed away from her, the disgust evident on the latina's face. "You know what," Tori scoffed, laughing bitterly to herself. "Your worse than Trina, at least everyone knows what a lying bitch she is, but you're always full of surprises aren't you". Without another word, she turned and stormed out of the janitors closet leaving a still silent Jade West staring numbly as the door slammed behind her.

The rest of the school day passed Jade by in a blur. She had spent the whole day replaying her conversation (one sided as it may have been) with Tori. At first, she had been furious and spent much of her time plotting her revenge, but as she thought it through she began to see a sliver of truth in her friend's words. While Tori's speech wasn't entirely true, she hadn't been fair to either Robbie or Beck.

That had been a bitter pill to swallow, she had been so happy to be reunited with her old boyfriend that she had entirely forgotten her boyfriend of nearly two years. While it was true their relationship had been on the rocks for some time, he still deserved better than just being lead on.

That thought had led her here, standing in front of a slightly dazed looking Beck's locker. "What did you say" he asked, his voice still tinged with that same tone of disbelief.

"I said, that I want to break up. It's not you, you've been nothing less than amazing, but we both know things aren't the same". She tried to keep the tears at bay, it was crazy, but she still couldn't help feeling a sense of loss at her words. Beck had been so much to her for so long, but it was wrong to keep up the charade, she wouldn't do that to Beck, or more importantly to Robbie.

She expected Beck to brush off their breakup, to causally understand and respect her decision as he usually did, even some bitter parting shot. What she hadn't expected was the look of pure unfiltered anger on his face. "You mean things aren't the same since you started seeing Robbie behind my back! " He yelled.

Jade wasn't sure what shocked her more, Beck's fiery temper or that he knew about her and Robbie. "What are you talking about?" she stuttered cursing her failing courage, she was Jade West damn-it, and Jade West didn't stutter.

I know about you and Robbie, I saw you kiss him, how could you do this to me Jade? " His voice was a furious whisper, a mixture of anguish and fury written all over his face. He turned his head from her, and she knew he was holding back tears. It broke her heart to see him like this, she wanted to comfort him, to hold him. Jade reached out a hand to comfort him and stopped, 'No, I've done enough damage. ' The thought made her sad and strengthened her resolve.

"I didn't plan for it to go like this, hell I didn't plan for it to happen at all, but what's done is done. I'm sorry Beck, but we're over." She tried to put all her unspoken feelings into the letdown, trying to make it as gentle as possible. He deserved better than what she was giving him, but she had already lost Robbie once, she wouldn't lose him again.

He whirled on her, and before she could stop protest, he pressed her violently against the lockers and slammed his lips to hers. She whimpered in protest as he tried to pry her lips apart with his tongue. Jade panicked began beating her fists against his chest. He grunted and backed up staring down at her. "You'll regret this Jade". He let the threat linger in the air, staring down at her, his eyes blazing with intensity. Without a word, he spun on his heel leaving Jade slummed against the lockers, hands pressed to her lips. 'Robbie is going to kill me'. She thought as she set out to find her new lover.

The student parking lot was always filled with students after school was over. Friends hung out in and around their cars waiting for rides or just hanging out to talk. Jade headed straight there after her encounter with Beck, hoping maybe Robbie would be there.

Have you guys seen Robbie? Jade asked her friends as they milled about the parking lot. Beck was thankfully absent from the group. Tori was, however, very present, and Jade judged by the way the other girls glare was trying to set her ablaze, Tori was still upset with her.

"Shinjin said he saw Trina carrying Robbie to her car." Cat said in her normal spacy way. Her words caused Jade's glare to strengthen. Tori seemed to back down under the intense stare Jade gave her. She put her hands up palms forward in submission. "I had no idea, she usually skips classes with her "friends". Tori said defensively using air quotes for friends.

Jade snorted apparently mollified and turned quickly heading towards her car. "If your sister is with Robbie, you'll be an only child soon." She called over shoulder. Satisfied by the scrambling footsteps that followed her departure, which could only be marked as her friends following. After all, she didn't want to kill Trina... she hoped.

After a tense, Death-metal fueled speeding frenzy. Jade arrived at the Vega house in half the time it usually took. She slammed her car door, and sprinted to the door, taking only a minute to detect the hidden spare key in an obviously fake looking rock. She ran inside leaving the front door wide open in her haste, taking the steps two at a time until she arrived upstairs.

'Maybe he's not here' She hoped desperately. Her mind filled with devastating possibilities. She had given up everything for Robbie. He wouldn't betray her. 'Like I betrayed him' her treacherous mind supplied. She growled to herself turning to head back down the stairs when she heard Trina giggling.

"Well, looks like some part of you isn't mad at me anymore". Trina's light and sensuous laughter filled Jade with a mixture of rage and dread. Spinning on her heel, she turned, and threw open Trina's door with a quick push, it crashed loudly into the wall. Barely muffling Jade's cry of horror and the low growl that followed on it's heels.

Before her in the dim lighting of Trina Vegas bedroom stood Robbie. Naked, with Trina in some nurses outfit, on her knees, ' as usual', with her hand wrapped firmly around Robbie's throbbing manhood.

She dimly hoped that Tori got her fast, otherwise; her joke about the younger Vega's soon to be only child status, would become a tragic reality. 


	4. It's The End Of The World As I Know It

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own, personally I'd settle for a date with Daniella Monet,yowzah.  
>AN: Welcome to yet another chapter of my little story, for those of you who can't get enough RADE, I've got a one-shot up called The Parts We Play, go check it out, and leave me some reviews so I can win this contest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
>They say when your about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. I was most certainly about to die, but I didn't see my life flashing before my eyes, instead the world seemed to stop, time slowed to a standstill as I stared at the murderous look in Jade's eyes. She had busted in on Trina trying to seduce me (and doing a damn fantastic job of it) in a skintight nurses uniform, I wanted to say something, anything to stop the tide of white-hot rage I knew was coming.<br>"Baby, I swear it isn't what it looks like" The words had left my mouth before my brain had time to realize how deep a hole I had dug myself into with that simple sentence. The visual was going to be my death, that little bit of stupidity was not only the dirt over my grave, but a neat cement covering to go with it.

If Jade heard me; however, she gave no inclination. She crossed the room in two quick strides, to stand over the still kneeling Trina, who was stupidly still holding my rapidly deflating erection.

"This is the part where you let go of the dick" Jade spoke with barely contained rage. Trina wisely moved her hand away, watching Jade warily waiting for what she and I both knew was Jade's inevitable breaking point and then, violence.

I prepared myself to have to remove Jade forcibly from Trina if necessary. As Trina distanced herself from me, Jade turned her withering glare from Trina to me. I braced myself for all hell to break loose. 'I deserve this' I thought as she raised one hand, my eyes shut as I prepared myself for the blow.

Gently Jade's hand came to rest on my cheek stroking the bruise beneath my eye as delicately as she could. I cracked one eye open slowly, expecting a trick or at the very least a scowl.

Jade West, a girl who was known for being about as soft as granite was staring at me with a look I'd only recently began to recognize from her, concern. She frowned as if seeing me for the first time, she grabbed my jeans hanging up on Trina's closet door. Jade She gave me a moment to put them on, then without a word, lead me out of Trina's room into the light of the hallway.

Her eyes widened and welled with tears at the sight of my bruised form, ' Guess Trina's room was darker than I thought'. I wince as Jade prods a still tender bit of skin on my side, she mumbled a quick apology as she begins walking around me, taking a mental inventory of every bruise.

I could do nothing but hang my head in shame as she saw me. 'Now she's going to dump me for being weak' the thought made my heart drop into my stomach like a lead weight. Jade finished her inventory, and stood in front of me expectantly, "Robbie" she whispered my name, the force behind it seemed to resonate through my entire body. I looked up into Jade's soft features, her eyes were cold, calculating, and distant.

'This is it, here comes the letdown' I held in all the feelings that thought brought to the forefront of my mind. All Jade said, however, was an unassuming "who". I stared at her for a moment and shook my head. I couldn't tell her Beck had done this to me. I wouldn't tell her how her boyfriend, her real lover had beaten me like a punching bag. " I can't", I whispered back,staring at the floor to avoid her piercing gaze.

She moved then in one quick stride, she was standing in front of me, looking up at me, her features had softened, but her voice was still hard as steel. "Robbie, no one hurts my boyfriend and gets away with it." That made me laugh, the bile in my throat made the laughter sound bitter and pained 'or maybe it's just that I'm not her boyfriend' I thought darkly.

"Your boyfriend is who did this to me, Jade" My tone was curt as I glared at her, watching the news sink in, Jade's eyes widened for a moment, then she began to shake her head slowly. 'Great, I tell her the truth ,and she doesn't believe me' I watched her continue to shake expecting her to call me was a liar.

What I hadn't expected was for her to wrap her arms around me, and begin sobbing into my shoulder. "Msory, msososurry" her words were muffled against my skin as hot tears splashed onto my naked torso.

We stood together like that for a moment, Jade crying softly into my shoulder, and me shocked into stillness. Jade pulled away slowly and stared up at me, her eyes red, mascara running down her cheeks. "Are you mad at me, don't you love me anymore, I'll fixeverything I promise, please don't leave me. She rushed out in a series of gasps and hiccups, it was the last part that rebooted my brain, 'She thinks I would leave her, doesn't she understand how much I love her' I wrapped my arms around her tightly, nearly crushing her to me. She laid her head in the crook of my neck contentedly, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I would never leave you Jade, ever" I whispered soothingly, letting my hands run through her jet black and purple stripped hair. "But you got hurt because of me" Jade mumbled into the crook of my neck, the warmth of her tears began anew and it broke my heart to know she was crying. "No it's not Jade, its Becks fault and no one else. Besides, I'd take a beating every day for the rest of my life if it meant I got to be with you" It was cheesy, I knew, but it seemed to work, I felt Jade's smile as she began to laugh into my neck, her laughter was dry and almost wheezing from crying, but it still sounded like music to me.

She pulled back and stared up at me, eyes rimmed red, mascara running, she looked heart breakingly beautiful. She smiled at me, and I felt the corners of my lips lift in response. "I love you Jade" I smiled as I said it, "I love you too Robbie". Jade smiled, she kissed me then, full of feelings of lust, love and caring. Like always, even the smallest of Jade's kisses left me breathless. I stared at her with glazed eyes, and a dopey grin plastered on my face. She giggled at the sight of me, looking for once like the woman I loved so much.

She looked at me a moment longer before pulling away from me. "Go home Robbie" she said pleadingly, even before she was done I shook my head, Trina wasn't exactly top on my list of friends, I wouldn't leave her to Jade's wrath, especially not after what Jade had seen earlier.

"Robbie" Jade groaned, the pleading tone never leaving her voice. "Even I wouldn't hit a pregnant girl, I just want to talk to Trina." I leaned against the wall beside the door intent on waiting on her to finish her "talk". Jade saw what I was doing and shook her head, "Robbie I want to talk to her alone", Jade took in my raised eyebrow and put her hands up in surrender "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise." That was a big one, Jade took her promises very seriously. We looked at each other for a long moment, before I nodded and Jade smiled, "Good, go home I'll meet you there soon,oh and rest up, you'll need it, after all, it'll be our first time as boyfriend and girlfriend." With a wink Jade slipped into Trina's room, the door closing with a soft opened again, and a shirt hit me square in the face, the light laugh that followed let me know Jade was at least in a better mood.

I turned and began making my way home, pulling my shirt on as I walked down the stairs and out the door.I didn't think I would ever stop smiling, I only hope I'm doing the right thing.


	5. Heart To Heartless

A/n: Alright party people, a moment of your time if you will. I've been getting a bunch of "Favorite Story" and "Favorite Author" adds, and I really just want to say thank you for that, it's nice to know you like what goes on here in my little piece of FF. That being said, it would be great if I could get a few more reviews, so Zen and Riot can stop doing all the work. Plus...

I REALLY WANT TO WIN THIS CONTEST

(The Zen Rade contest, reviews = points so, just saying)

That said, welcome to another edition of B.L.P

Trina's room wasn't what I thought it would be, of course there were posters of the latest bands, a few pictures of Holly woods "Teen-heart throbs", and other teenage memorabilia. What surprised me were the photos, not one of them was just Trina, there were photo's of Trina and Tori, Trina and the gang, and next to her bed a photo of Trina and Robbie, dressed in their grub truck outfits.

That one made me pause, 'Could Trina have real feelings for Robbie'. I shook that thought off almost immediately, Trina didn't care about anyone but herself.

I found Trina laying face down in her bed, still tarted up in her lingerie nurse costume. I smirked gleefully at the knowledge that even naked with Trina on her knees in front of him, all it took was a few words from me, and he was back to being all mine.

The sound of Trina's muffled sobs wiped the smile from my face. 'She's just crying because she lost' I thought to myself, trying to ignore the uncertain feeling in the pit of my stomach. I cleared my throat gently, trying to get Trina's attention. The sound was like a gunshot in the silent room. Trina nearly jumped out of her bed, eyes wide with a look I recognized as hope, the look vanished as her face fell when she saw me standing in front of her bed, arms crossed, shoulders squared, and what I hope is my most menacing scowl.

"You can stop with the scowl, we both know even you wouldn't hit a pregnant girl" Trina sighed dropping back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"For all, I know your not even pregnant, this is probably all one big scheme to try and trap some guy to be with you!" I shouted, it was cheap, and I knew it, but I was getting seriously tired of Trina trying to steal my Robbie, my boyfriend.

I couldn't see Trina's face with the way she was laying, but her whole body twitched as I spoke. My accusations made her flinch. 'Good, she deserves it' I thought trying to hold on to the feeling of pure furry I felt when I saw what she had planned to do just minutes before.

Trina sat up and looked at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her make-up was running down her face, tear tracks marked lines down her face. " Wow, I should be offended, but this whole thing (here Trina makes a sweeping gesture at the nurses outfit hugging her every curve) must actually make me look like some sort of inhuman bitch" She laughed bitterly, and this time it was my turn to wince, she seemed so lost, she reminded me of me before Robbie.

"You lied about being pregnant with his kid, you lied about loving him, sounds heartless to me" I retorted trying to hurt her, I promised Robbie I wouldn't hit her, but I could hurt her with words. I expected Trina to get angry, to scream, to cry, she surprised me again. She simply nodded slowly, looking far to old at that very moment.

"I know, it broke my heart to hurt him, at first I was just using him, I wanted someone who would love me and take care of me. So I thought to myself, why not Robbie?" She looked away for a moment before continuing. "I couldn't have made a better or worse choice, Robbie treated me like a queen both in and out of bed." Trina turned back to look at me again, eyes full of emotion.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be used by every guy you date, some living sex doll, and then to wind up with Robbie, this sweet, sensitive, compassionate guy. I mean god Jade, Robbie was the first time I had an orgasm I didn't give myself, and I'm no virgin." I snorted at that, I found the corners of my lips turn up and before I could think about it, I was sitting on Trina's bed, my thoughts of wounding her gone, 'what's the point of damaging something that's already broken'.

"I know, but the rumors aren't true Jade, I could count the number of guys I slept with on both hands, Robbie included" Trina lamented, I sighed, deciding if hurting her was off the table I could at least get a few answers.

"Why Robbie, why not Shinjin, or Andre, hell even Beck" I asked trying unsuccessfully to keep the irritation out of my voice.

Trina got that faraway look in her eye that I was coming to recognize as her deep thought face. She shrugged, " It had to be Robbie, he's sweet and innocent, he sees the best in people. At the time, I thought it was naive but I see now, he just has hope things will work out for the best. He's nerdy, awkward, and he may never be a heart-breaker, but Robbie is a one of a kind guy, you know that as well as I do." Trina smiled wistfully for a moment "The simple truth is I didn't know what I had with Robbie until I fucked it up, and I would do anything to get him to understand how much it hurt me to hurt him." Trina looked at me, rather looked through me as she spoke. " It hurt me so much, to realize that through spite and manipulation, I had found one of the good ones, that he loved me, exactly as I am, and all he asked in return was to be loved." Trina's gaze seemed to sharpen, and she turned away, her shoulders shaking gently.

I found myself torn at the sight of Trina sitting there openly sobbing, part of me her wanted to celebrate at the knowledge that Trina knew she had lost Robbie, another part of me, an unexpectedly large part of her wanted to comfort the other girl. It pained me to see Trina's display of emotion, though I couldn't figure out why I pulled Trina into my arms embracing the sobbing girl who simply curled into my embrace without a word, still crying gently as I whispered soothing words of encouragement. I sat back against the headboard of the bed pulling Trina with me.

Trying to make myself more comfortable, I closed my eyes trying to think of some way to comfort the older Vega.

That was how Tori found them a half hour later, Jade asleep with Trina's head resting on her chest, one arm draped possessively over Jade's waist. Trina still clad in her skintight nurses outfit. She backed out of the room slowly afraid of waking the two and the argument their position was bound to create.

'What the hell did I walk in on?' Tori thought to herself, as she softly shut Trina's door and began making her way downstairs to her waiting friends.


	6. Don't Think Just Move

A/N: Le woot! first place, in Zen's Rade contest, I'm not sure how the hell that happened but I'm happy none the less, thanks for everyone who read and reviewed,and just, yay. If you haven't read the top 3 stories, go do it now. Hell, go read all the entries, can't go wrong with any of them.

Now for those of you who are paying attention, I've been cranking out chapters for this baby about once a week, which I think is decent considering how short the chapters are, unfortunately, the next chapter will probably take a while longer to make, as it'll be my first lemon of the story (assuming I don't wuss out). Since I adopted this baby from Riot who is King/Queen/Lord&Master of all Victorious lemons (at least to me), and because I'm rubbish at writing lemons, this could take a while. That said, I think it'll be worth the wait

P.S. Apparently the acronym for my screen-name is BS. *Insert face-palm*

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seeing as how the clothes on Victorious are all very modest and chaste and the writers like to pretend they aren't writing about hormone driven teens, I must not own diddly of the show. Drat!

I made it out of the Vega house and halfway down the block before Jade's words registered in my mind. 'It'll be our first time, as boyfriend and girlfriend' the thought made my heart swell for a moment, then reality reared it's ugly head in the form of Beck's car speeding down the road.

It passed me, and for a moment, I had hoped I would escape without incident. Beck's tires screeched as the car skidded to a halt before reversing. I stood there waiting patiently as the car stopped again, this time idling in front of me, the window rolled down to reveal Tori's stricken face, "Robbie have you seen Jade?" Tori's voice was breathless as if she had been running a marathon, her eyes wide and her body tense, it was easy to see the panic radiating off of her. I wondered if Jade had anything to do with Tori's current state, then deciding that since my girlfriend (man it feels fantastic to even think of her as my girlfriend) usually had something to do with anything that stressed out Tori, I nodded.

"Yeah, she's at your house talking to Trina" I responded slowly hoping to calm Tori's obviously frazzled nerves, however, by the way Tori's eyes widened further than I thought possible I knew I had just done the opposite. "What, and you just left them!" Tori shouted in clear irritation throwing her hands into the air as best she could in Beck's tiny sports-car.

I waved my hand nonchalantly at Tori's frustration, " It's OK, Jade promised to be on her best behavior, besides even Jade wouldn't hit a pregnant woman" I responded trying not to think about how I had entertained the same worries. Tori looked dubious at the thought but, she seemed to calm down a little.

She looked at me for a moment, her eyes widening even further (shes going to hurt herself if she keeps this up). She motioned me forward with a curled finger, and when I obeyed she grabbed my shirt pulling me down to her level with one arm 'Wow this girl is STRONG!' I thought as Tori stared at my busted face in awed horror. "Robbie, what happened" Tori whispered her voice full of concern.

My gaze traveled for the first time to Beck's smirking face, no doubt taking pride in his work as Tori continued to let her fingers gently touch my face. 'Alright Beck, if that's how you want to play' I feigned a nonchalant shrug as I pulled away from Tori's grasp, letting my face mirror Beck's smug smirk, "Things got a little intense with Jade, she's a real wildcat in bed" My smirk only widened as Beck's face became a mask of fury. I would pay for that one I knew, but at the moment I honestly could care-less. Tori's mouth dropped open, whether from the off-handed way I had just admitted to screwing Jade or in the false belief that Jade caused my bruises (though I have little doubt she could if she wanted.) Tori started to say something but, Beck cut her off.

"Tori, we have to check on Trina, remember" Beck barked then seeming to notice the anger in his tone, he suddenly became caring and concerned. "We have to make sure your sister and Jade don't kill each other" He spoke his voice filled with what I knew to be mock concern.

Tori nodded, never taking her eyes off of me. "Text me later?" She asked, pouting slightly, I nodded wordlessly and without any noticeable signal Beck drove off. He stared at me in the rear-view mirror, his eyes full of malice.

I stared back at him, my face nearly splitting in two from the smile that had overtaken me. I gave Beck's slowly receding car a one finger salute. Then turned back the way I had been walking stuffing my hands in pockets began to whistle happily as I walked home.

My face was a mess, my whole body hurt, and I couldn't remember a better time in my life. Jade West was all mine, how could life get any better?

It was hours later when Jade made her way out of Trina's bedroom, shutting the door behind her softly as not to disturb the still sleeping Trina. She had been shocked to wake up cuddling Trina close to her, even more-so when she realized that she had deeply enjoyed it, almost as much as she had enjoyed her time with Robbie.

That had brought out a confusing jumble of emotions in her, that she had violently quashed within seconds. 'Think later, Robbie now' Jade told herself as she made her way down the second floor stairs, desperately hoping to find the house still empty.

Her hopes fell apart as the sound of dance music blaring from downstairs reached her ears halfway down the stairs, she paused cursing softly to herself as she remembered her words to Tori. The girl would have raced after her to make sure her sister was alive. 'Did she see me with Trina?' Jade wondered to herself, she felt her face heat up in embarrassment, and resolved to sneak out of the Vega house and give herself time to think about whatever the hell was going on with her.

She made her way down the stairs on her hands and knees trying to keep quiet, she peeked her head out from behind the banister, trying to locate the younger Vega. She found her in front of the TV, playing some dance game, the sight of Tori made Jade's heart stop.

Tori Vega had been working out her confusion and frustration on the Vee, she had picked out her favorite dance game and set it on extreme mode, within moments she had utterly lost herself in the game. Her hips swayed enticingly to the rhythm, her body undulating seductively to the beat, as she moved gracefully. So lost was she in the flashing lights and slow bass, that she could only barely feel the way her thin wife-beater clung to her sweat-soaked body or the way her tiny boy shorts clung to her hips, without a second thought she removed her top and threw it over her head throwing it onto the couch behind her she closed her eyes and allowed the music to move her body.

The sight of Tori's sweat glistened body, moving seductively to the beat of the games had frozen Jade in place, the sight of her half naked, the purple lace bra the only thing covering Tori's pert breasts as she moved and swayed. The sight of smooth light brown skin, taunt and firm flesh and the muscles cording and relaxing beneath, re-started Jade's brain and she scrambled to her feet and raced out of the door, no longer caring if Tori saw her or not.

Only when she was safely outside of the Vega home, did Jade allow herself to process what she had seen. She couldn't deny that she had been checking out her Latina frenemy, and though she would never admit it, she had liked what she saw. The throbbing heat between her thighs reminded her just how much she had liked the sight.

The feelings she had pushed down after leaving Trina bubbled back to the surface much to Jade's rising annoyance. 'Could I have a thing for other girls?' Jade wondered to herself as she made her way towards Robbie's house.

The thought had never truly occurred to her, but it was hard to ignore the feeling of peace she had when she had woken to spooning Trina, or the desires Tori's half naked dancing had inspired.

Shaking her head, Jade forced the questions aside again,as Robbie's house came into view, tonight would be their first time officially. Robbie deserved her full attention, and he would have it. Only afterwards would Jade allow herself to think about the confusing matter of her feelings for the Vega sisters.


	7. Pleasurable Distractions

It was almost dark as I made it home, the house was devoid of any light or sound, the driveway was empty, which could only mean that my family had gone off on some family adventure, and once again abandoned me to my own devices.

A few days ago this would have bothered me, my parents and my sister always seem to forget me whenever they go out, so I spend most of my free time at friends houses, parks, whatever to be around other people.

Now, I was actually thankful they had gone, there was only one person I wanted to spend time with, and I was convinced that having my family home would make what we wanted to do nearly impossible. Or at least difficult.

I removed the door key from the base of an artificial rock nearby and unlocked the door, the house was dark, confirming my suspicions of my families absence. I smiled as a replaced the key and rock and made my way inside.

Closing the door behind me, I made my way down the hallway to my room, not bothering to turn on a single light I made my way effortlessly through the darkened house. I reached my room and without ceremony striped out of my clothes, and headed to shower. Jade would be here soon, and I wanted to be ready.

It was ridiculous but even now, my heart was thundering in my chest at the thought of being with Jade again. I had heard of relationships growing cold once sex ceased to be a mystery, but if anything, it just made me want Jade all the more. I wasn't sure about Jade being the one, but a life with Jade West. Well there were certainly worse things than that.

'I am such a nerd' I thought to myself as I stepped into the bathroom, I placed my glasses on the counter-top and stepped into the shower.

With a soft whoosh the the warm water cascaded over me, soothing my tense muscles with its heat. I had barely begun to lather up when the shower curtain pulled back revealing a wicked grinning Jade West.

Things were a bit fuzzy without my glasses, and all the smoke in the air but I was sure Jade's eyes made a lazy trail from my eyes, down to my crotch, and only once I started to turn a light shade of tomato red, did she lick her lips, slowly, and let her eyes meet mine again.

"Jade, how did you?" I started wondering how exactly she had gotten inside without my notice. " Oh Robbie, I've known forever about the fake rock and the door key. I figured it might be beneficial encase I needed something" She trailed off, letting her gaze drop again to my steadily rising cock. "And there's something I definitely need Robbie" Jades words were breathless whispers that sent shivers down my spine. I had been with her before but, I doubted I would ever stop being instantly turned on when she talked like that.

"Well, get in here" I smiled holding open the shower curtain in invitation. She raised an eyebrow at my boldness, but she kicked off her socks and shoes, next came her tight black jeans, that hugged her curves just so perfectly, still she stepped out of them with all the grace of a model. Then came her black sweater and tank top. She paused in-front of me in nothing more than a black lace thong, and a pure black bra, that only barely managed to cover her ample chest.

She reached one hand behind her and undid the clasps of her bra with a deft flick of her wrist, her eyes never leaving mine, as she let the thin garment fall to the floor, her breasts spilling free of the confines of the bra bounced generously in their new found freedom. I felt a myself drool a bit as I stared at the pale white orbs of flesh begging for my attention. "You must really like what you see Robbie" Jade giggled, drawing my attention back to her face, her green eyes sparkled in amusement. "What can I say, a beautiful woman deserves to be appreciated" That brought a blush to Jades face but it only further increased her smirk as she spun on one heel, and bent over presenting a view of her glorious ass, without a bit of hesitation, she pulled the thong down exposing the fleshy globes of her ass, and the glistening lips of her pussy to view. I groaned in open desire at the sight of her. 'Shes trying to kill me' I thought as Jade straightened and nudged the thong with a foot to join the rest of the pile of her clothes. She stepped into the shower and I immediately pulled her against me, pressing my body and my lips to hers.

The feeling of Jade's soft lips pressed against mine was heavenly, but I wanted more. I moved my tongue across her bottom lip slowly, begging for entrance, which was quickly given. Our tongues battled for dominance, exploring the depths of each others mouths. As usual I was more than happy to let Jade win, and relished the feeling of her arms wrapping around the back of my neck to pull me in closer. I moaned my approval as her tongue twined with mine, prompting me to think of the others uses such an agile mouth could be used for.

The need for oxygen demanded we separate, and with dual gasps of air, we pulled away from each other. I stared at Jade's glistening wet body in barely contained awe. This beauty, this goddess, was all mine.

Jade blushed at my obvious appraisal, then turned and picking up the soap and handing it to me, she stepped under the spray of water with a soft "Wash my back?"

I watched beads of water, slide down that glorious body, before rubbing the soap onto my hands to lather them, then gently massaging Jade's shoulders with my soapy hands. She moaned in obvious approval as I worked over her slowly relaxing shoulders. After a few seconds, I moved my hands to rub languid circles down her back, stopping more than once to grab her delicious ass. Jade moaned at my touch, and when I was done turned, letting my eyes drink their fill of her breasts. I smiled as I reached for the soap, and lathering my hands again proceeded to let my hands wander down her sides, and make their way slowly up her stomach. Jade raised an eyebrow at me but didn't move away as I proceeded to lather her breasts, marveling at the way the firm yet soft flesh gave way beneath my fingers, as I palmed the pliant tit-flesh, rolling Jade's hardening nipples between my fingers. Jade groaned pressing herself against my hands.

I leaned in and lightly bit her neck, enjoying the gasp of pleasure it brought as I leaned back. "Had to get the front " I whispered as nudged Jade back under the spray. She complied, and I simply stood, watching the water cascade over her naked body, envying every rivulet of water as it made its way down her body. I tried to burn that image into my brain, of a soapy, naked Jade staring at me with half lidded eyes. Hair plastered to her body.

Without a word, Jade stepped out of the shower, and grabbing a towel made her way out of the steamed bathroom. "Now that we're clean, let's get dirty" Jade smirked as she made her way to my bedroom. I hurried to follow her, far too excited to roll my eyes at the cheesy porn line.

~~~~~~(LEMON)~~~~~~~

When Robbie made it to his bedroom, he found Jade standing in front of the bed, smiling lasciviously at him, clad in nothing more than the fluffy towel she had taken from the bathroom. She let it fall to the floor, nearly giggling as Robbie's eyes followed the towel, then raised to settle on her, he stared wordlessly as Jade lowered herself to the bed, crooking a finger at him to follow her.

He moved forward, gaze set on the slow rise and fall of Jade's breasts. He moved to lay beside her, but she stopped him with a hand on his hip. "Not yet, first we've got to get you ready" She smiled as she wrapped one delicate hand around his hard cock, Robbie groaned at the warm softness of Jade's tiny hand, slowly stroking the length of him. " Do you like it Robbie?" Jade asked teasingly as she continued to stroke him, He nodded numbly, incapable of forming a coherent word.

"Then you'll love this" Jade smirked wickedly as she leaned forward and let her tongue trace the underside of his shaft. Robbie felt his legs might buckle as Jade dragged her tongue from the base of his cock, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head. Robbie's groans of pleasure only served to encourage her, and with a deep breath through her nose, Jade slid Robbie's throbbing rod between her lips into the warm wetness of her mouth.

Robbie groaned deeply at the feeling of Jade's mouth wrapped around his dick. It was pure heaven, the way her lips dragged across his dick as she bobbed her head back and forth. The feeling of her tongue scraping the underside of his shaft, her hands massaging his balls, it was unbelievable,and it was too much, he was close. Groaning he pulled himself from Jade's masterful mouth.

"I want to finish, inside" He gasped trying to bring himself back from the brink. Jade smiled wickedly as she moved back against the bed, resting her back against the headboard of Robbie's bed, she spread her legs seductively, reaching a hand beneath of spread legs to spread the warm wetness of her pussy.

Robbie moved forward slowly, drawn by the allure of Jade's flower, the smell of her excitement, was musky and made his head spin with desire, he had to have her now.

He moved to lie between her spread legs, he aligned himself, with the warm wetness, taking a moment to tease her, as he dragged his length back and forth across her mound, drawing soft mewls of pleasure and frustration from Jade before she slammed the balls of her feet into his buttocks urging him onward.

Robbie smirked to himself at Jade's eagerness, with a groan and a soft thrust he felt Jade's pussy part around his hard cock, sinking into the depths of her warm tightness, with a mutual gasp of pleasure. He pulled back slowly, enjoying the way her muscles clung to him, as if desperate to hold him inside, when he had moved a few inches he pushed back into her, his pace was agony, he wanted nothing more than to jack hammer into Jades hot cunt, but he had to drag this out, drive her to the brink.

Judging by the tiny gasps of pleasure and the way her hands fluttered about his back, he was doing well. "Faster" Jade panted breathlessly, pulling Robbie into her depths with every down stroke with her heels digging into his buttocks. He grunted but kept the same agonizing pace, pulling back till only the head remained inside of Jade, he slid home again, moving at a snails pace. He was driving Jade mad, and he knew it, her nails dug into his back as she thrust her hips against his, attempting to speed him up. When he simply pulled back, she growled in frustration. "DAMN IT ROBBIE I SAID-" The shout ended in a gurgle of pleasure as Robbie drew back and slammed home in one stroke, leaving Jade pleasantly breathless.

Robbie waited only a moment, before pulling out and slamming back into Jade's warmth, with a groan of pleasure. He continued to jackhammer into her, feeling her muscles flutter around him, she was close, he grabbed her legs from around his waist, and leaning back placed them around his shoulders.

Jade's moan was loud and long as Robbie sank even further into her, her eyelids fluttered a bit before rolling back into her head as her back arched off of the bed. Robbie grunted as Jade pussy tightened around him, milking his cock. "Cumming" he groaned as he shot his load deep into Jade. The feeling of Robbie's cum filling her was too much, Jade moaned unintelligibly as her orgasm overtook her.

Jade lay contently beside Robbie, her head resting on his chest, the rhythm of his heart beating peacefully against her ear. It was such a calm moment, she nearly forgot the worries of the day as Robbie's fingers traced random patterns down the side of her back.

"You want to talk about it now?" Robbie asked drowsily, his eyes still shut as his fingers continued moving. Jade looked up at him, her face a mask of shock, "How did you?-" She began, but his chuckle cut her off " Come one Jade, I know how much you enjoy our alone time, but you were WAY too worked up for it to be just me". He opened an eye a crack to look at her, his smile growing a few inches as he looked at her.

"Not that I mind, I could definitely get used to that" He laughed lightly. Jade simply continued to stare for a moment before smiling herself ." You really know me Robbie" Jade said a tad wistfully, even Beck hadn't figured her out so well. "I'm really lucky to have a guy like you."

His eyes opened at that, and his smile diminish a bit, as his face became serious. "Jade, if I could choose a million women in the world, I'd choose you a million times over." He kissed her temple gently and pulled back to look at her "I'm the lucky one".

Jade sat up, staring down into Robbie's brown eyes intently as she bit her lip nervously. It was now or never, if she didn't broach this subject now, she might never. Robbie would love her regardless. She loved him, trusted him. They could make this work.

"What if you could choose two?"

A:N/ I SERIOUSLY TRIED, to do a Riot-esque lemon, but it just kept coming out awkward, and about as sexy as "Turn you head and cough" so I basically went 50/50 with it (Half Riot, Half Me), I have no idea how Riot keeps managing to churn out those badboys so fast.

Plot-twist right? For those of you who totally saw it coming, stick around, it's not as simple as it looks. For those of you who didn't get where I was going,*Woot, total headspin*


	8. IceCream Heartache

Disclaimer: Still don't own,still make no money.

Trina woke slowly, her eyes fluttering open as she slowly snuggled against the pillow, she had curled against in her sleep. That wasn't right, she had fallen asleep with her head on Jade's breast, she had relished the warmth and comfort the contact provided. Yet as, she looked slowly about, the dark haired girl was gone. A small pang of disappointment rose in her at the knowledge that the girl had simply disappeared without a word. Sighing to herself Trina sat up, taking in her disheveled hair and the now ludicrously uncomfortable nurses outfit, Trina stood and stripped off the costume. Dawning her discarded robe, Trina made her way to her bathroom.

Trina Vega made her way down the stairs tightening her robe as she made her way towards the kitchen. Her mind finally working after her shower. She had woken alone, with nary a sight or sign of Jade, something she felt she should have expected. 'No matter how pleasant it was' she thought as she reached the first floor of her house. She mused how sweet it had been to curl up with someone, even if it had been Jade the man-stealer.

'She didn't steal him, I lost Robbie on my own' Trina chastised herself, the thought left a bitter feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she decided would be best eased with ice-cream.

She made her way to the kitchen, so intent on her task that she didn't notice her sister follow her, until Tori sat in front of her, her own bowl filled with the dairy dessert.

"We need to talk" Tori stated plainly as she scooped up a spoonful of ice-cream.

"So, talk" Trina sighed as she began to eat her ice-cream, the rich chocolatey flavor mildly numbed by the dread in her stomach.

The Vega sisters hadn't been on the best of terms lately, and Trina was certainly not looking forward to yet another argument.

Tori stopped for a moment, ice-cream coated spoon dangling between her lips before pulling it out and letting it drop into the now half-empty bowl with a clang. " I saw you and Jade" Tori said bluntly, her eyes hard as she watched Trina for any sign of nervousness. Trina would lie and deny anything, she never told the truth of her own free will, but Tori didn't care, she just wanted to shut down whatever evil scheme Trina had come up with in her vapid little head.

Trina however, simply raised an eyebrow as she continued eating her ice-cream. "That's nice, should I get you a cookie?" Trina mocked. She wasn't about to fight with Tori over something so trivial as cuddling with Jade, at least something that looked so trivial. Truthfully it had meant a lot to the young woman to have someone to hold in her time of need.

"Look, I don't know what kind of scheme you've got bouncing around in that head of yours, but it ends now. Do you understand me? You've done more than enough damage to Robbie, without going around a screwing up his new relationship too!" Tori shouted, her temper getting the best of her. Trina simply stared at her blankly as she processed her sisters words.

"Listen, I don't know what you think you saw, but whatever it is, you got the wrong idea" Trina said calmly as she got up and deposited her bowl in the sink. She moved to head back to her room but Tori bared the door, her arms spread wide to keep Trina from leaving. " I saw you and Jade all curled up in your bed, I saw that slutty little nurses outfit of yours, I know that you brought Robbie home with you, and I know he was here, so tell me Trina just what the hell is going on with you lately, are you that intent on destroying Robbie!"

Trina simply stared at her sister, her face a mask of blankness. After a moment, Tori relented, moving away from the door with a disgusted sigh. Tori walked back to her bowl and began to eat again, violently shoving the spoon into her bowl. "I'm 8 weeks pregnant, they guy who knocked me up is miles away, and we both want nothing to do with each other. The first good guy I've ever had, left me because I based our whole relationship on a lie. I chased him into the arms of someone smart enough to hold on to him." Here, Trina chocked down a sob, barely loud enough for Tori to hear. Tori moved to hug her sister, but Trina spoke again, her voice thick with sorrow. " You want to know what's going on with me, I'm pregnant, I'm terrified, and I have no one to help me with this, not my parents, not my sister, no one." Trina sobbed before bursting through the kitchen door and moving quickly back to her room.

The slamming of a door in the distance made Tori cringe,as she slowly slid back into her chair. 'How did this all get so bad' Tori thought to herself as she began to spoon another bite of ice-cream into her mouth.

She had to fix this, to help Trina, but she knew there was nothing she herself could do. There were only two people who could help Trina now, Robbie and Jade. Of course, Robbie wanted nothing to do with Trina, but Jade...

'There's something going on here, and I'm going to find out what' Tori thought, with a self-satisfied nod she rose from the table and placed her bowl in the kitchen sink, and out of the kitchen, turning off the light behind her.


	9. The Morning After

A/N: Well here we are with another chapter of Best Laid Plans,the story that pretty much writes itself,1000 words at a time ( I have no idea how that always happens, just always seems to be a good place ot stop) anyway,unless my estimations are way off this chapter marks the 3/4 mark. That's right, we're almost done. Hold you crying though, being done with the series will give me more room to work on the one-shots you guys love so much (Which I will be posting a new one before new-years). Enough of me though, ON TO THE STORY.

Disclaimer: Must you rub it in, no I still don't own Victorious. That thought haunts me at night.

Jade West glanced with disdain at her half-empty coffee cup, before taking the last sip of the lukewarm liquid, she scowled. "Coffee, isn't working" she growled as she turned an accusing look on her boyfriend.

Robbie held his hands up, palms out as he took a nervous step back. " It wasn't my idea to stay awake all night talking". He muttered nervously as he passed Jade his own travel-mug full of the life giving liquid. Which she took gratefully.

She drank quickly, letting out a throaty moan of delight as she did so reminding Robbie all too vividly of what had kept them up the rest of the night when the conversation had tapered off. Jade caught sight of his mild blush and smiled at him lecherously, stepping so close to that he could smell her shampoo.

" I would think you would be getting tired of hearing me moan" Jade smirked deviously not bothering to hide her amusement at still being able to fluster her boyfriend. Robbie's blush deepened a few shades but, the smirk he gave her in return was anything but shy. "Jade I'll never get tired of hearing you moan, especially when it's my name your moaning" He laughed at the now blushing Jade as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned loudly "Oh Robbie, yes Robbie, FUC-mph". He was cut off as a now furiously blushing Jade clamped her hand over his mouth."Alright Alright, point taken, now shut it" Jade grumbled, her threatening glare only barely managing to overthrow her blush.

"Mpythi nuu eh uv" Robbie said, voice muffled from Jade's hand. She glared at him a moment longer before removing her hand to see his smirking face. "Your lucky I love you, puppet boy" Jade growled. "I know" Robbie shrugged, his smile grew as Jade continued to glare at him.

" Jade, step away from the nerd" Jade and Robbie turned to look into the smirking face of Andre Harris and Cat Valentine. Without a word, Jade stepped away from Robbie until she stood in front of a visibly unnerved Andre. She reached up and twirled his shirt collar roughly between her fingers yanked Andre down to stare her in the eyes. They stayed there for a tense moment, before Jade spoke slowly. " Only I get to call my boyfriend nerd, dork, or anything like that, got it?" Jade snapped.

Before Andre could answer Cat broke in "Your wha?" She asked innocently gaping openly between Robbie and Jade. "My girlfriend Cat" Robbie answered moving behind Jade and wrapping his arms around her waist, before leaning down and placing a light kiss on her cheek, surreptitiously pulling Jade's fist from Andre's throat.

Andre gasped, and struggled with his collar for a moment before stepping out of Jade's reach. A feat that was easily accomplished with how caught up Jade was in pressing herself as close to Robbie as she could manage.

"Wait a minute, did you just say that you and Robbie are dating. As in kissing, cuddling, romantic dinner dating? Andre asked, his skepticism evident. Jade scowled fiercely but, Robbie only chuckled. "Yep, I never would have thought so either, but I guess even guys like me get lucky". Robbie's smile was full of warmth and contentment as he gazed at Jade leaning in to kiss her softly, she returned the gesture passionately, pulling away from Robbie with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Even a girl like me can realize what's right under her nose".

"Aww, you guys are adorable" Cat cooed clasping her hands in-front of her chest. Andre, however, continued to look at the two with astonishment. He shook his head slowly as he grabbed Cat's hand leading her away from the couple. "Come on Little Red" Cat whined loudly but allowed herself to be led away. "Where are we going" She asked craning her neck to wave at the couple, they both waved back as best they could, still cuddling against each other.

Andre's voice was only barely discernible over the tumult of students starting their day. "As far away from the twilight-zone as we can".

Sikowitz's class was its usual bit of daily madness, and Tori relished the distraction of normality. The whole situation with her friends and her sister was weighing heavily upon her, made worse by the fact that Trina had decided she wasn't up to facing Robbie or Jade today and decided to stay home.

When Tori had, left for school Trina had been sitting on the couch staring off into space deep in thought, feigning interest in one of those terrible talk-shows she normally enjoyed.

Things had gone so wrong lately, of that Tori was undoubtedly certain. From the moment, Trina had schemed to trap Robbie, things had slowly spiraled out of control. It was dramatic she knew, but her life was falling apart because of Trina, Robbie and Jade we're dating, Beck had become some sort of sitcom villain who refused to let Jade go, and to add insult to injury, Trina herself was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into depression.

She had to do something, something to fix everything, to put life back, as it was.

But what?

"Tori, hello, anyone home" Sikowitz called, snapping Tori from her thoughts to find her balding teacher kneeling in front of her, waving his hand back and forth in front of her face.

The sight startled her, but being the calm and collected person she was she handled her shock responsibly. "AHH" She screamed flailing to fend off some imaginary attack and falling out of her chair in the process. She landed on the floor with a resounding thud.

"On that note, or should I say on that thump, class dismissed" Sikowitz chuckled as students began to gather their things.

Tori groaned as she pulled herself off the floor, she was pleasantly surprised to find herself lifted off the floor. She had expected to come face to face with Sikowitz; instead, she found herself eye to eye, with a smirking Jade West. "Did you seriously stay after just to make fun of me" Tori asked annoyed. Jade simply shook her head, ignoring Tori's attempt to aggravate her.

"Not at all, I simply wanted to talk" Jade smiled, the sight of Jade's usual smirk unnerved Tori highly. Maybe it was the way Jade attempted to be friendly, maybe it was bleed over emotion from dealing with Trina, maybe it was the fact that Jade had yet to remove her hand from Tori's arm. Together all of it left Tori seriously worried.

"About what," Tori asked dubiously, starring pointedly from Jade's arm back into her eyes. Jade only smiled wider at Tori's obvious discomfort.

"What do you know about threesomes?"


End file.
